Tsubasa meets DNangel
by sadistic-writer
Summary: Yay for sucky title!  There isn't much to say on what this crossover fanfic is about... the Tsubasa characters travel to the world of DNangel and meet the characters there.  *one-shot*


"Here we are!" said the small white creature called Mokona, "The next world!" Underneath Mokona, four humans groaned in the pile they had made from falling 30 feet above the ground where Mokona had materialized them.

"Stupid Cream-Puff!" grumbled the figure who was at the very bottom of the pile, "I swear if you do this one more time I'm going to-"

"Come now Kuro-pu, Mokona can't always land us directly on the ground," said the smiling figure who was on top of Kurogane, "and besides, it's more fun that way."

"Humph, whatever. JUST GET OFF OF ME!"

There was a small scuffle as the group struggled to untangle themselves from their heap of bodies.

"So where are we this time?" said the only girl in their party, "it's so dark out it's hard to tell."

"I guess we'll just have to wait until morning, Princess Sakura, if there is a morning in this world." said the last person named Syaoran.

"I'm sure there is daylight here," said the ever-smiling Fai to Syaoran, "otherwise there wouldn't be any trees here and look," he pointed to the forest of trees around them, "lots and lots of them."

"But these trees could be ones that grow in darkness."

"Awww, Kuro-pu's ruining all the fun!" Mokona whined.

Kurogane was about to say something to the little white fur-ball when they all heard a whooshing noise from above them and looked up to see something with black wings and dressed all in black fly past them in the sky.

"What was that!" asked Sakura.

"Why are you asking us that?" said Kurogane, "we know as much as you do."

Fai clapped his hands, "Well now. Should we go and look for some civilization in this world? It would be nice to have a nice bed for the rest of the night. And maybe we can even find out what that flying thing was."

Syaoran looked over at Mokona who was in Sakura's arms.

"Mokona, is one of Sakura's feathers here in this world?"

Mokona frowned and concentrated.

"Yes there is! I can sense one!" Mokona pointed to the path on the left, "That way!"

"Come on, lets go then," grumbled Kurogane and started down the trail, "We're not going to be finding any feathers standing here and doing nothing.

The four of them walked down the trail in silence. None of them could see anything but the trees around them and the stars and full moon in the sky.

"I wonder what time of night it is," said Syaoran, "If it's early enough we might be able to talk to someone about this world."

"Who knows, we'll just have to keep walking and see." Fai said.

A few minutes later they came to the edge of the forest and a town opened up round them.

The town had shops and houses lining the cobbled streets, and lanterns lit the roads up, but there was only a few people in sight.

The group walked up to a woman who was closing up her clothing shop.

"Excuse me ma'am," Syaoran said to the woman, "but where is everybody?"

The woman laughed,

"The art museum of course!"

"Art museum?" Fai said.

"We're travelers," said Syaoran, "We just arrived here and we don't know anything about this place. Why is everyone there at the museum?"

"To see the phantom thief, Dark."

* * *

Daisuke was exhausted. The heist from the previous night was a success, but Dark had other plans after the pendant was safely taken.

"Da-ark! Why did you have to go flying around the town randomly afterwards?" Daisuke yelled at Dark on his way home from school.

**_"I didn't go flying around randomly!" _**said Dark from inside Daisuke's head, **_"I was flying with a purpose. I need to stretch my wings from time to time so don't go complaining."_**

"I wouldn't be complaining if you did it on a night that wasn't the night before an exam! I didn't get to have any sleep because I was studying all night."

_**"I didn't see you studying before the heist. It was all: 'Miss Harada this' and 'Miss Riku that' and not even one school book was open. I'm not all to blame."**_

Daisuke said nothing because Dark was right. He couldn't stop thinking about the twins at that time.

_**"Daisuke! Look over there by the fruit stand."**_

Daisuke looked over at the stand and saw a strange sight.

There were four people standing by the booth, but the clothes they wore not only looked nothing like anything Daisuke had ever seen before, but also didn't match to one another in their little group. Either way, they looked completely out of place….and completely lost.

_**"They don't feel right. You should keep your distance."**_

Daisuke walked up to them anyways. He was too kind-hearted to do nothing.

"Do you need some help?" He said to them.

The four of them looked over at Daisuke.

"Yes actually," said the tall smiling one in white, "That would be very kind of you."

"We're looking for something that is very important and very valuable." said the boy who looked about Daisuke's age.

"If you're looking for something valuable," Daisuke told them, "Then it would probably be in the museum. I can take you there if you'd like."

"That would be great!" said the boy. The girl beside the boy nodded in agreement.

* * *

As Daisuke led them to the museum he suggested that they change clothes so they don't stand out.

"I think we have clothes that match this world's." said the small white thing in the girl's arms.

Daisuke gasped as a large bag suddenly came out of the little creature's mouth.

"H-how did you do that!"

"Mokona can do all sorts of things!" said the white creature.

"It talks too?"

"My name is Mokona!" Mokona said, jumping into Daisuke's arms. "And that's Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, and Kuro-pu!" Mokona said, pointing to each person.

"My name's not 'Kuro-pu', cream puff! It's Kurogane!"

Daisuke watched them all in amazement as they dug through the bag Mokona spat out.

"What's _your_ name?" Mokona asked him.

"Daisuke." He said.

* * *

"Do we blend in now?" asked the one called, Fai a little while later as they came out of the rooms they were changing in wearing plain shirts and bottoms. Sakura came out last wearing a pink dress.

"Yes, very much," Daisuke replied, "The museum doesn't close for a while, but it's still best if we go before it gets too late."

"That's sounds good."

They then continued their walk.

A few blocks later Daisuke pointed ahead of them at a building,

"There's the museum. It might be a little crowded though since Dark was there last night. People might still be a little excited about it."

The four travelers nodded.

"Yes, we heard about that." said Syaoran

"We saw him too." Sakura said, "He flew over us last night when we were in the forest, but we didn't know who he was until later."

"Really? Wow. That's pretty rare, even for locals."

**_"You're no ordinary local, Daisuke."_**

"Quiet Dark, I know that."

"Did you say something, Daisuke?" Fai asked.

"Nope, not at all."

* * *

Daisuke watched the travelers gaze in wonder at the galleries in the museum.

"You'd think they've never been in an art museum before."

**_"Maybe they haven't. Their clothes sure aren't any that I've seen before."_**

"Maybe. Who knows..."

"Who are you talking to Daisuke?" said a voice from behind him. He turned and saw Sakura.

"Oh, just to myself."

Mokona in Sakura's arms laughed, "Do you talk to yourself lots?"

"No, not often. Did you find what you were looking for, Miss Sakura?"

Sakura blushed.

"You don't have to call me 'Miss Sakura,' Sakura is just fine." she said.

"Oh, ok. Sakura."

She smiled.

"No, we couldn't find it. But it is nearby because Mokona sensed it when we walked in here."

"Hmm… there's actually a new artwork being revealed tomorrow. Maybe that's it."

Sakura's face lit up with joy.

"I'll go tell the others!" She ran off down the hallway towards the rest of her group. Daisuke followed after her.

"I have to go home now." he told them, "My mom will start to worry soon. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night at the exhibit opening."

"Yes indeed," said Fai, "Have a good night."

"You all as well."

* * *

**_"Something's not right with them."_**

"I know Dark. You told me that when you pointed them out to me." Daisuke pulled on his pyjamas and crawled into bed.

**_"Especially that blonde smiling guy. There was this incredible power coming from him. Even more than that 'Mokona' thing."_**

"If you're done Dark I'd like to get some sleep now."

* * *

"How did you all sleep last night?" Daisuke asked the travelers the following evening outside the museum.

"We had to camp outside, but we all slept well."

"Speak for yourself, magician. Not all of us can sleep like you do."

"Hmmm, you just choose not to sleep, Kurgy."

"Uhhh guys?" Syaoran tried to say.

Daisuke turned to Sakura who looked like she didn't want to get involved with the squabble.

"Why did he say 'magician'?" he asked her.

"Oh, Fai's a wizard. He doesn't do magic anymore, but Kurogane still calls him that."

"I see..."

**_"So he's a wizard, huh? That explains a little."_**

"We should get inside before we miss the unveiling." Daisuke said, ignoring Dark's comment.

* * *

When the curtain dropped over the new exhibit, all four travelers gaped at the display. It sat on a podium with a glass casing over it. Nothing disguised the artefact from what it really was. It was just as it was.

"It's the Princess' feather!" Syaoran said.

"Your feather?" Daisuke asked Sakura.

She nodded, "Yes, it belongs to me."

Fai walked up to Syaoran.

"So," he said to him. "How are we going to get that feather?"

"I have no idea. If we take it now, people are going to think we're stealing it."

"Maybe we can ask the owner if he can give it to us." Sakura piped up.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I don't think that will be possible."

Daisuke looked away from them and gazed over the many people in the gallery room. He hardly knew any of them, but there was one he definitely knew.

_What is mom doing here? Unless she...oh no...she didn't..._

The doors to the gallery banged open and numerous police officers filed into the room.

"Nobody move! Dark is going to steal this tomorrow night at 8! We need to check all of you before you leave so we know you're not Dark."

**_"I think she did."_**

****

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

"But that feather belongs to Sakura! Dark can't steal it!" Daisuke told his mother in the sitting room.

"The notice is already out. Dark has to steal it or else his reputation will be damaged."

"Fine." Daisuke trudged upstairs and into his room.

"Kyuu! Kyuu?" said With as Daisuke walked into the room.

"Hey With." He said, patting him on the head.

**_"So what are you going to do, Daisuke?" _**Dark said from the mirror on the desk. Daisuke gazed into the mirror.

"I don't know. You're Dark, it's not my decision on if you steal it or not."

Daisuke pulled out his schoolbooks and got to work on some math homework.

**_"You know..."_** Dark said, **_"Even if I were to steal the feather, who's to say that we have to keep it?"_**

* * *

"You stay here with Mokona, Princess." Syaoran said as a clock in the distance struck half-past 7 in the evening.

"But how are you going to stop him! Not even those police officers can catch him. How-"

"We'll do it, Sakura," Fai said, "You'll see."

Sakura watched as the other 3 walked down the road towards the museum, then disappear over the hill.

"What if they can't get my feather?" She asked Mokona who was in her arms.

"Then Mokona will sense it and we'll go looking for it again and steal it from Dark!"

Sakura laughed as a familiar 'whooshing' sound came from above them. They looked up and, just as they suspected, Dark flew over them. He didn't look as though he saw them, but Sakura had the feeling that he knew that she and Mokona were there.

* * *

Syaoran and the others stared at the barrier that stood between them and the museum.

"So, Syaoran," Fai said, "What now?"

"What do you think?" said Kurogane, "We break it down and go in."

"And get ourselves arrested? I think not, Kur-gan-o."

The clock in the distance sounded the hour.

Syaoran sighed, "We're out of time."

Just as Syaoran finished his words, a commotion came from inside the museum.

"Dark stole the feather!" And the sound of wings came from above them.

"Shall we go tell the news to Sakura?" Fai asked Syaoran.

"We have no choice. The feather's gone now."

* * *

Sakura was tired of standing so she found a seat on a bench that was at a nearby playground.

She heard the clock strike 8, and she wondered if she was supposed to notice anything different now that it was 8. Mokona was stir-crazy in her arms.

"Why did that Dark have to steal Sakura's feather! He could go and steal another one instead!"

"Quiet Mokona. Syaoran and the others can do it. They can stop him."

Suddenly a large dark form materialized 10 feet in front of them making Sakura gasped in fright and stand up from her seat.

The figure stood before her, his black wings folded behind him and his black clothes rustled as he stepped forward a few feet.

"A-are you...Dark? The phantom thief?"

He nodded, "I am."

Dark smiled at Sakura who still looked frightened to death.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know."

Sakura nodded tentatively.

"Dark…did you steal…" for some reason she couldn't look at him, "Did you steal the feather from the museum?"

"I did."

"But that feather belongs to Sakura!" Mokona said from Sakura's shoulder, "You can't steal it!"

Dark stepped closer towards them.

"I'm aware that the feather belongs to her," he said to Mokona, "Which is the reason why I'm standing right here right now."

Dark reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the white feather from it's depths. He knelt down before Sakura and grasped her hand with his.

"It has come to my attention that belongs to you, Princess Sakura." He placed the feather into her palm. "So I shall return it to you."

Sakura was speechless for a moment.

"Why did you steal it if you knew it was mine? And how do you know my name!"

Dark smiled.

"I know your name because your little friend there said 'Sakura' and you look like a princess so I called you 'princess.'"

"And the stealing?" Mokona urged from Sakura's shoulder.

"There are two reasons for that," he replied, "One: If I wasn't there, how were you going to get that feather out of that museum? It would be very hard to do so, so I thought I'd give you a hand. Reason two: I don't decide on what to steal. It is chosen for me ahead of time. I just do what I'm told."

"That's a stupid reason!" Mokona said.

Dark laughed.

"SAKURA!" Someone called out in the distance.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane came into view.

"I'm sorry Princess," Syaoran said, not noticing Dark as he came up to Sakura, "We couldn't get inside the building to stop him."

"Uhh…" She pointed at Dark, then the feather in her hand.

"Hmmm? So Dark is a good person then?" Fai said to the now noticed Dark.

"It came to my attention that the feather belonged to this girl. So I thought I'd return it to her after I took it from the museum."

"Thank-you Dark." Sakura said.

"You're welcome..."

"We should get going Sakura," Syaoran said, "To the next world."

"I want to say bye to Daisuke though. But I haven't seen him all day."

"You're travelers from another world?" Dark asked them.

"Yes. We're traveling so that we can find all of Sakura's feathers."

"What are these feathers anyway? They have a strange feeling to them."

Sakura spoke up, "They're my memories," She paused for a moment.

"Dark, if you know a boy named Daisuke, can you tell him I said thanks for all the help he's done for us for the past few days?"

Dark nodded, "I think I can do that."

He went silent for a minute or so. As if he was listening to someone speak.

"I can do more than that actually..." Dark began to glow, and in a flash of light Dark was replaced with Daisuke, who was wearing Dark's clothes and had a white animal on his shoulder.

"DAISUKE! You're Dark?"

Daisuke shook his head.

"We are different people, but in a way...I guess we are sort-of the same person."

"Well thank-you anyway, Daisuke." Sakura said and turned to face the other travelers.

"Ready to go, Princess?"

She nodded and Mokona started the magic to transport them to another world.

"Bye!" Daisuke shouted from outside the transport circle. Sakura and the others waved back just as the magic took hold and swept them from the world.

_**"So,"**_ said Dark, _**"How are you going to tell your mom that you don't have the feather anymore."**_

* * *

AN: There was supposed to be little hearts beside some of Fai's lines throughout the story... but apparently doesn't support that. I won't tell you all the places where Fai has a heart at the end...but I will tell you that the very last line of this fanfic (Dark's line) has a heart at the end. ^^  
(I have this crossover on my deviantart account (link for my page is in my profile page) as well, and it has all the hearts in it, so if you want to see it in that format go check it out! ^^)


End file.
